


Encounters with Sean

by dapatty



Series: Lemonade Verse [3]
Category: Bandom, Empires, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon still isn't sure what to make of Sean, especially when he suspects a bandmate of being a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have too much time at work, access to email and a lot of encouragement from Clara.

So, Brendon had no idea what to make of this Sean dude. Like, at all. Not only because Sean could chatter constantly if he put his mind to it (even more than Brendon and Brendon knew he tended to not shut up or at least that's the impression he got from Spencer a lot of the time) but because Sean Van Vleet didn't know what he wanted to be when he grew up. Brendon knows this because Sean has even said so, in those words actually. 

"Bden--I can call you Bden? Dude, like, I don't know what I want to be when I grow up and I know I should grow up or at least that's what Tom keeps telling me. But I really love English and acting and MUSIC. Decisions are HARD," and then he smiled that blindingly white smile that was so endearing and kind of amazing. Brendon just nodded because it was almost like Sean was flirting with him. Well, if Brendon thought about it, Sean just kinda flirts with everybody. 

"Yeah, I can't decide between performance or composition," Brendon shrugged. "Music, I mean. I know music, but not much else."

Sean looked him in the eyes, giving this intense, soul-searching stare and said, "Whatever you decide, you'll be amazing." Sean sounded so completely sure and serious, Brendon believed him.

"Yeah?" Brendon swallowed.

"Yeah." Sean grinned. 

Brendon beamed.

"Anyway, that's not really what's bothering me," Sean said, kinda out of left field. Brendon felt like he missed half the conversation.

"What's bothering you?" Brendon frowned. 

"I'm pretty sure my bandmate Tom is a werewolf and he hasn't told me." Sean sighed.

It almost sounded like, at least to Brendon, that the not-telling aspect was a much deeper grievance than the possibly-a-werewolf aspect. Which, weird. What are your priorities Sean?

"Well, maybe he'll tell you when he's ready?" Brendon felt way out of his depth here. He’s still surprised anyone not only talks to him, but listens to him. "And you could always talk to Gerard? I mean, he talks about vampires and stuff all the time. So maybe he knows about werewolves too?"

"Yeah," Sean nodded. "Yeah, that could work." He started to stand. "Oh hey." He dug around his backpack for a minute. "I brought you a couple of those muffins you liked." He proffered Brendon a brown paper bag with the logo of the coffee shop that Sean worked at and grinned. Brendon was kind of stupidly endeared. Sean’s smile was ridiculous like that. 

Sean frowned when he caught sight of William Beckett, looking almost wistful for a minute. "Later Bden," he said giving Brendon a fist bump and taking off in the opposite way from Bill.

Brendon had no idea what was going on there. If anything. He kinda wished Sean had stuck around. He almost felt like a friend or at least like Brendon didn't have to make so much noise if Sean was there.

"S'up B," Mikey nodded, taking a seat beside him then proceeded to say nothing else as he clacked away on the tiny keyboard of his phone. It was nice in a normal sort of way. Brendon was already forgetting talk of werewolves.


	2. Chapter 2

Brendon couldn’t quite understand how Sean was sitting in that chair exactly. Well, ‘sitting’ was a generous description, really. Perched haphazardly would be far more appropriate what with how Sean’s limbs were totally askew, only wearing one shoe, glaring at his middle toe like it had offended the very nature of the universe. Disappointment clinged to the set of his shoulders. Brendon wasn’t sure if this was some sort of Drama Club thing, which it shouldn’t be because Brendon’s pretty sure that Sean wasn’t even in Drama Club. Actually, Brendon wasn’t even sure if Sean actually went to this college. 

But Brendon couldn’t just ignore Sean perched there like that looking like someone kicked his puppy. Sean wouldn’t have let Brendon sit there like that. So Brendon walked over and waited for Sean to look up. 

“Hey, Bden,” Sean gave a pathetic little wave and then sighed deeply.

“Hi Sean.” Brendon shuffled his feet. “What’s going on?”

“Well,” Sean took a very deep breath. “I overslept for my first class. It’s 18th century literature? And I LOVE that class, Bden. _LOVE_. I mean, it’s the language of our country’s constitution. It’s AMAZING. But yeah. I turned my alarm off and accidently went back to sleep. And sure, it was just 7 and a half minutes late, but 18th Century Texts! Then, when I did wake up, I was in a hurry and got all tangled in the blankets and tripped and totally stubbed my middle toe and it REALLY HURTS, mainly in the ego area because, that toe? Seriously? Who just stubs ONE toe? In a jersey cotton sheet? Their _middle_ toe. Well, _me_ , apparently. But really, Bden, Tom still won’t tell me if he’s a werewolf.” Sean sprawled dramatically in the chair, which was kind of amazing because not only had he barely breathed through that WHOLE speech, but Brendon was pretty sure that Sean was perched on a child-sized chair. 

“That sucks,” Brendon said, with feeling. Because all that did. Clearly. And Brendon didn’t know what else to say. 

“Yes,” Sean said emphatically, sighing deeply again and folded himself in such a way to carefully put his boot back on. “I’d love to hang, but I gotta go to work.”  
“Oh, well, I hope your day goes better.” Brendon offered a small smile.

“Thank you for listening,” Sean grabbed Brendon’s hand and gave a firm shake. “And I can at least reassure myself that my beard and chest hair are currently kind of swoon worthy.”

Brendon nodded because how could you not when Sean was smiling so contently like that and both those things about Sean were _completely_ swoon worthy. Sean gave Brendon a quick hug, grabbed his bookbag and sauntered out. 

“Intense,” Gerard said, stepping up beside Brendon.

“Do you think Tom is a werewolf?” Brendon asked. 

“Maybe,” Gerard allowed. “His hair and beard are kind of magnificent.”

“That’s very true,” Brendon agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean was sprawled across the stage, like a starfish. Or maybe like he was making a snow angel. Or maybe like he had sat down and ended up on his back only to have forgotten to stand and instead decided to take up as much space as possible center stage. 

Travie was just directing scenery around him and not paying him much mind. Like he was giving Sean time to decide to move or had just accepted that sometimes Sean needed to be at one with the stage. Bob would have already drug Sean off if he’d been around. One does not fuck with the stage when Bob was in charge. Travie had no fucks to give, laid-back in all ways. 

Brendon stood over Sean for a minute frowning. Sean’s eyes were closed and he wasn’t entirely sure that Sean hadn’t just fallen asleep here and couldn’t be bothered to wake up when the drama group started. 

“Pull up some stage, Bden,” Sean said patting the spot beside him and not opening his eyes, which was only a little weird. But well, Brendon was going to chalk it up to Sean being Sean. 

Brendon rolled up his coat for a pillow and then laid down beside him. “Long day?” Brendon asked.

“It is as long as it is wide friend,” Sean answered and yeah, Brendon had no idea what to do with that, whether it meant that Sean had a long day to do with classes or something to do with Tom. Brendon didn’t want to ask, so he let it go back to silence, but not uncomfortably so.

Pete wandered in not after that and flopped down on Sean’s other side, practically cuddling Sean’s side from what Brendon could see.

“Sean, why is it so hard to get a perfectly awesome and flawless boy to like me?” Pete asked and sighed deeply.

“Pete, if I knew that, I wouldn’t be here on this really uncomfortable surface and instead be back at the apartment on my own couch. It sucks when beautiful boys with fantastic facial hair won’t notice what’s right in front of them,” Sean answered and sighed too.

“Yeah,” Pete said and sounded resigned.

“Brendon, are you in the cuddle pile because you really like somebody and they don’t like you back?” Sean asked after a little while.

Brendon shrugged, “I don’t know if it’s really that. Just I got a lot of homework and stuff.”

Sean gave him a one-armed hug. Brendon felt so transparent all at once. Like maybe he hadn’t been doing as much of a good job that he’d thought acting like Spencer was the best roommate ever even though Brendon was kind of terrified of him and pretty sure Spencer hated him. He couldn’t be this transparent. He couldn’t afford it. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if they find him out. He doesn’t want to see how disappointed they’ll all be. 

“Y’all need to at least move the mope-fest to the floor and off my stage,” Travie said, though not-unkindly, stopping to stand at Sean’s feet. .

“Travie! You should join our cuddle pile of comfort!” Sean declared, holding his arms aloft beckoning.

“It is the _BEST_ cuddle pile man,” Pete pleaded.

“Y’all have lost your minds,” Travie said but sprawled on top of all of them anyway because he’s totally a smart ass. Brendon was thankful for the distraction.


End file.
